Heating, ventilation, and/or air conditioning (HVAC) systems are often used to control the comfort level within a building or other structure. Many HVAC controllers include a controller that activates and deactivates one or more HVAC components of the HVAC system to affect and control one or more environmental conditions within the building. These environmental conditions can include, but are not limited to, temperature, humidity, and/or ventilation. In many cases, such an HVAC controller may include, or have access to, one or more sensors, and may use parameters provided by the one or more sensors to control the one or more HVAC components to achieve desired programmed or set environmental conditions.
An HVAC controller may be equipped with a user interface that allows a user to monitor and adjust environmental conditions as desired. In some instances, the user interface may permit a user to program the controller with a schedule that is determined by the user. For example, the interface may include a routine that permits a user to set the desired temperature at one or more times during a particular day and/or group of days. In many cases, such a programmable schedule may help reduce energy consumption of the HVAC system by changing the setpoint to an energy saving set back temperature during certain times, such as when the building or space is expected to be unoccupied or when the occupants are expected to be sleeping.
Many contemporary HVAC controllers have a user interface that includes a display, such as a liquid crystal display panel. In some instances, a touch screen display may be used.